


Gods and Monsters

by GoNEF



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 06:40:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8834287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoNEF/pseuds/GoNEF
Summary: Natsu is the God of the underworld and if he’s honest it gets lonely so he decides to head to the surface world in search of a bride, what he found instead was an angel in disguise. The problem? He’s already betrothed to someone else. How far will Natsu go to make this angel his own?





	1. The devil knows an angel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Punkakess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punkakess/gifts).



> This was originally written for my lovely @snowdragonslayer but I am publishing it on here for both her and my little niece who's birthday is today ^^
> 
> : happy birthday to my lovely little niece ^*^ I hope you have an amazing birthday. 

Natsu watched as another body was burned into a crisp in the firey pit, joining the others that dared to come to his home and try and steal their loved ones from hell. The screams of the victims filled the room as they tried to claw their way up the pit but the fools didn’t realize that the stones were hot rock so touching them would result in the flesh being burned.

He’ll never understand how humans thought they could come to his world and try to save their loved ones from eternal suffering and come out alive. He didn’t get it and probably never will. He guess he can blame Lucy for it since she was the goddess of love and she always tried to bring hope to them. He thought it was pathetic since this was his domain and if he didn’t want anyone to leave it then by the Gods no one will leave it.

Shaking his head in annoyance he turned to his familiar, Happy.

“Make sure that the next set of idiots is done in the next hour. I do not wish to be disturbed at all,”

“Going to be spending time with him?”

Natsu smiled, not a cold evil manipulating smile but an actual sincer smile as he thought about the angel that was in his bed resting.

“Yeah, I am,” he turned away from the pit as the screams filled the room and left Happy to torture the next set of morons before they were thrown in the pit.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Natsu entered his room and sure enough his beautiful angel was in his bed however instead of sleeping he was looking outside the window, no doubt looking at the garden that Natsu had made for him.

Natsu slowly walked up to him and wrapped his arms around his small frame and pulled him closer to him. He turned to see his husband.

“Natsu,” he turned and wrapped his arms around his neck.

“Gray,” Natsu whispered his name, Gray blushed as he heard nothing but love and affection in his voice. The taller of the two cup his face and stroke his cheek.

He always loved how warm his angel was and how soft his skin was. Even after a year of living in Hell Gray’s heart was still pure and selfless and he wouldn’t have it any other way. Of course the boy would pick a fight with him every now and then but one of the many reasons why Natsu fell for him was his fighting spirit.

After all he wanted to own him not change him in ways that was beyond recognition. Still Natsu was happy that this angel was his and no one else’s. That he belong to him body, heart, and soul. And he wasn’t going to let him go anytime soon.

No matter what Erza said Gray was his and if anyone tried to take him he’ll kill them. Gray was his and he showed everybody that if they tried to take him Natsu will not hesitate to kill them and their loved ones.  
  
Just like he did with the God of Winter who was foolish to think he could have Gray and live.

“What are you doing here? Aren’t you suppose to be punishing people who entered our home without permission?”

“I let Happy in charge of that, I wanted to see you and see how you were,”

“I’m fine love,” Gray said as he lean into Natsu’s touch.

“Yes you are,” Natsu said as he lean down and kissed Gray, a kiss Gray was happy to returned.

“I love you Natsu,”

“I love you too angel,”

Gray smiled as he rested his head on Natsu’s chest. He was happy with his God, happy that he was able to live with him and be marry him. He didn’t understand why Erza was against it and why Lucy told him he belong to another. Whenever she told him that Gray would laugh it off or yell at her and tell her to stop filling his head with lies.

The only person Gray belong to was Natsu. He was the one he promised to married, the one he gave his heart body and soul to.

He was everything to Gray. Of course Natsu would always assure him that Erza and Lucy were just trying to separate them and Lucy was jealous of him since Natsu and Lucy use to be a thing. And Gray believed every word because it was his soul mate Natsu would never lie to him, he was always honest and true to Gray and would never do anything to hurt him.

Gray pulled back and took Natsu’s hand and lead him to the bed where he pushed him and straddle his waist. He was very thankful that he was naked so all he had to do was pulled Natsu’s pants down. Running his hands through Natsu’s chest Gray lifted himself and lowered himself down on Natsu’s cock. Natsu groan as he felt his cock entering Gray’s hole.

Grabbing his hips Natsu thrusted upwards hitting Gray’s prostate in one hit. Gray moan as he began to ride his mate while Natsu put his hands behind his head and enjoyed watching Gray fuck himself on his cock. His angel was perfect and Natsu wouldn’t have him any other way.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Happy stood tall and proud as he watched Lyon being tortured by the images being shown to him. He watched as Gray, his sweet Gray being fucked by the demon king and moaning like a common whore. He watched as Natsu flipped Gray over so that he was on all fours and pound into him making the human groan in pleasure.

Happy could see Lyons heart breaking as he saw the human that was originally his cry Natsu’s name and begged him to fuck him harder as Natsu obeyed his command and continued to fuck him into the mattress.

“And to think,” Happy said with an evil smirk.

“If Natsu didn’t fell in love with Gray he could have been yours. It’s a shame that he doesn’t even remember you or that he was once engaged to you,”

Happy then turned off the monitor and picked up a sword, the same sword that Natsu used to stop Lyon and continued his torture session. Lyons screams filled the entire room and they were louder than the screams of those in the fire pit.


	2. The brightest light meets The darkest shadow

**2 years earlier**

Natsu was bored. He felt like he was losing his mind, he laid on his thrown as he watched the celling, the same ceiling that he’s been staring at for the past seventy-two hours. Being the king of hell meant a lot of things and one of those things was being bored whenever there weren’t any souls to torture or people to go and collect because they have cheated death.

He wished there was something to do.

“Maybe I can go find Lissanna or Lucy and have some fun with them,” Natsu quickly erased that thought. He was honestly tired of fucking around with the goddess of love and the goddess of spring. He was tired of the one night stands and the whole getting wasted to the point he forgot his own name. If Natsu was honest he wasn’t just bored, he was also lonely.

He wanted someone to spent his nights with, someone to share his bed, someone he can give his heart to and share his kingdom with.

He would sometimes stare at the other gods from his mirror and would see how happy they were with their significant others. He would be fill with envy and sadness as he watched everyone with the ones they claimed they loved but then he remembered that many the Gods were only with someone just so that they can release some much-needed sexual tension. That was something that Natsu didn’t want, at least not any more. He wanted love, compassion, someone to have a family with, someone who would welcome him home when he arrived back from collecting the souls of the dead.

Sadly, it was difficult to find someone like that, taking a deep breath Natsu decided to head out to the human world, just to clear his head and hoping that being outside his realm would calm his mind down.

  **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

“Gray, Gray look what I got for you,” Gray turned to see the small child that was under his care run up to him with a bouquet of colorful flowers.

“Wow Wendy those are very beautiful,” Gray said as he kneeled so that he was at eye level with the young maiden.

“Wow Wendy, those are very beautiful,”

“Really?” she asked, her brown eyes filled with excitement and happiness that she could make her friend happy.

“Yes,” he took the bouquet from her and brought them to his face and took a small whiff,

“And they smell heavenly,”

Wendy smiled softly as she wrapped her arms around Gray’s neck, Gray of course, was happy to return the gesture and kissed the side of her face.

“Thank you for the gift little one,”

Wendy smiled as they both pulled back and gave each other warm smiles.

“Can I go and play with Chelia?”

At the mention of the other sky maiden Gray simply nodded his head.

“Of course my dear, in fact why don’t I go with you?”

“Sure I mean you and Lyon haven’t seen each other in a while right?”

Gray immediately blushed and looked away from the little girl making her giggle.

“Well…ummm…it hasn’t been that long since we’ve seen each other…”

Wendy just laughed and grabbed his hand.

“Come on, let’s go see our friends and afterwards we will visit the Sky Temple and pay our respects,” Wendy squeal in delight as she began to tug his arm and lead him towards the temple. Gray laughed as he allowed the small maiden to pull him towards the temple of the sky maidens.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Natsu walked around the market as he watched the humans buy things that they would need or just looking around the items that were being offered to them.

Natsu just scowled as he heard someone mention that the item they had in their possession belong to the God of the Underworld.

Any jewels or items that were of the Underworld were hidden and guarded by Cerberus and to get any of the items they will have to get through him in order to obtain them; and if they manage to pass him then they will have to get pass Happy. Happy may look small but it was a huge mistake to underestimate the blue cat since he could kill anyone in a heartbeat.

Still he found the situation humourism, humans will believe anything as long someone told them it was from the Gods. Shaking his head he continue his walk until he heard a loud shrill.

Turning around he saw a small girl’s arm being held in an iron grip by a large man as he glared down at her.

Before Natsu could do something, someone shouted,

“WENDY!”

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Wendy and Gray were walking through the market when Wendy decided it was a good time to play tag, Gray agreed since he enjoyed making Wendy happy. The little bluenette tagged him and ran from him while Gray gave chase. The two were laughing and having a good time, sadly that was ruined when Wendy bumped into someone.

“I’m sorry,” she said with a small smile, looking up she saw a large man, glaring down at her.

“Oh, Mr. Heartfeila I’m sorry,”

“Do you know what I just dropped little girl?”

“Umm…no,” he grabbed her upper arm and gave it a harsh tug making the poor girl yell in pain.

“I just dropped a rare and powerful item that belonged to one of my daughter’s minions,”

“I’m, I’m sorry,”

“No you are not, but you soon will be,”

“WENDY!”

Both Wendy and Jude turned to see an angry Gray running up to them.

“Mr. Heartfellia whatever damages have been caused I would be happy to pay for them,”

Jude glared down at the boy then turned his attention to the little girl.

“Is that’s so?”

“Yes, now let her go,”

Jude looked at him before he roughly shoved her to the ground.

“Ahhh!”

“Wendy-“ Gray was about to run to her but was stopped by Jude who slapped him hard in the face.

“Gray!”

“If you are going to take this girl’s punishment then you better be prepared for it,” Jude was ready to punch him Gray closed his eyes waiting for the impact, it never came. Slowly opening his eyes he saw a tall figure standing in front stopping Jude’s punch with his own hand.

“You dare lay a hand on a sky maiden?”

Jude’s eyes widen as he stared into the eyes of Natsu Dragneel otherwise known as the God of the Underworld.

“Lo-Lord Natsu…what are you-“

“Silence! How dare you lay a hand on a sky maiden? More importantly how dare you lay a hand on someone who’s done nothing to you?”

Jude stared at the God before him, it was clear to him and the God that Jude was doing his best to not cry and beg for mercy.

“I swear Jude if you weren’t the father of the Goddess of Love I would tear you to shreds,” he then snapped Jude’s wrist, both Wendy and Gray heard the bone snapping as Jude scream in agonizing pain.

“Don’t ever lay a hand on them again,”

Jude nodded his head as he stood up and ran to his daughter’s temple, hoping that she could heal his broken arm. The three watched as he ran neither bothering to tell him about his items that were on the floor.

Gray turned his attention to the man in front of him. He stared at the man before him, the God of the Underworld; Natsu. Before he could say or do anything he felt someone wrap their arms around him.

He looked down to see Wendy hugging him.

“I’m sorry Gray, I am so sorry,” Gray just smiled as he hugged Wendy.

“It’s okay little one, it’s not your fault,” he looked up to see the God staring at them, he smiled at him,

“Thank you, Lord Natsu for saving Wendy,” he said smiling up at the God.

Natsu on the other hand couldn’t stop staring at the beautiful angel before him, he had to be an angel no human look this beautiful and no God or Goddess was full of selfless acts.

And when he smiled, when that young angel smiled at him Natsu felt his world stopped and could feel his face heating up, this angel was breathtaking and he wanted him.

His prayers where finally answered, he had finally found his mate, his future lover, the one that will spend all eternity with him the one-

“Gray,” both God and humans turned to see Lyon, the God of Winter walking up to them with Chelia another sky maiden by his side.

“Oh hello Lyon,” Gray and Wendy stood up and turned to face their new guests.

“Natsu, what brings you here in Earthland?”

“Was bored of being in the Underworld and decided to pay the humans a visit,” he said in a stiff tone, he did not missed how the God of Winter stared at his beloved.

“Well that makes sense since you tend to spend most of your time in the Underworld,”

“That’s because I rule it,” Natsu said, giving Lyon a look that screamed ‘idiocy’.

Gray looked at Natsu and Lyon, the two Gods where both giving the other an intense look, Gray feared that if he didn’t do something the two Gods would clash, why he didn’t know and he didn’t even bother to question it he just knew he had to put a stop to whatever was going on.

“Thank you, for what you did for us Lord Natsu, Wendy and I are forever in your debt, well I’m forever in your debt, if you didn’t get here in time I fear that he might have hurt Wendy when he was done with me, so I thank you once again,”

Natsu turned his attention away from Lyon to the angel before him. Giving him a soft smile he said,

“Your welcome, and it was not trouble at all, and I don’t mind helping you or your little sister out. Neither of you two should have been punish for something so childish,”

Gray just smiled at him before he bow in respect.

“Still, I thank you; now if you will excuse us Wendy and I have to go visit the Sky temple and pay our respects,”

Before Lyon could say anything Natsu stepped forward,

“If you don’t mind I would love to escort you and your sister to the Sky Temple,” Gray stared at the God before smiling.

“Thank you Lord Natsu, but Lyon is the one who usually accompanies me and my little sister to the temple,”

“Oh, maybe some other time?” Natsu tried to keep his voice neutral and not to sound hopeful and he was praying that it was working.

Gray stared at Lord Natsu then at Wendy who just smiled and whispered,

“You should let him come, after all we owe him for saving our lives,”

While he couldn’t argue with that logic he also didn’t want anything to happen between him and Lyon, still he did help Wendy and anyone who helps Wendy is okay in his book.

“On second thought why don’t you, Lyon, and Chelia accompany us to the Temple?” he said with a soft smile.

Natsu couldn’t help but smile back.

“I would love to,”

Gray just nodded his head as he beckon for him and the others to follow him and Wendy. Chelia walked beside Wendy while Lyon and Natsu stood on either side of Gray.

“I didn’t catch your name,” Natsu said trying to break the silence,

“Oh, forgive me my Lord, I am Gray. The little girl with the blue hair is Wendy, she is my sister who is training to be a Priestess for the Goddess of Wind,”

“I see, and what of yourself? Are you planning on serving any Gods?”

Before Gray could answer Lyon wrapped his arm around him and pulled him closer to his body. Natsu bit his tongue to keep himself from growling.

“He is not, however Gray and I are to be wed by the end of fall,”

Gray blushed as he looked away from Lyon, Natsu could see a small smile spread across that beautiful face.

“He is right, Lyon and I are to be marry on the first sign of Winter,”

“Is that so?”

“Yes,”

Natsu smiled and looked away. There was no way in hell he was going to let this asshole steal Gray away from him, not after finally finding someone who could be worthy of his heart.

_We shall see about that…_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow my tumblr: go-n-ef news and updates and upcoming stories  
> Also please leave a review and tell me what you guys think the more reviews I get the more motivation I have to write ^^


End file.
